Journey of the Chosen One
by Jay4921
Summary: Ash is going on his journey, but why is a houndour following him? This is my take on what would happen if ash could speak the pokemon language. Smart Ash.
1. Prologue

Journey of the Chosen One

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. This will be based off of Ash's pokemon journey. In this Fic, he'll be able to talk in poke-speech, and will be smarter/more fit. All pokemon will be Kanto based (except houndour). I hope you enjoy. Flames will be ignored. Hey, I'm re-writing both my chapters. I realized that they aren't that good and frankly, far too short. I highly suggest re-reading. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Key:  
><strong>"hi" - human speech**  
><strong>_"hi" thought  
><em>"**hi**"-**pokemon speech**_**(translated)**__  
>'hi' telepathy<em>

Prologue: The Beginning

A little boy, seeming about 1 1/2 years old, was crawling through the woods. He didn't know where he was. All he knew was it was starting to get dark. This baby had never been outside during the night and was getting scared by the unusual darkness. "grrrr" A creature snarled.

The child turned around to see a menacing dog-looking creature that would scare most people. However, he was just a infant. To him, it was just another puppy. The baby, being scared and lost, crawled over to the creature and hugged him.

Saying the creature was shocked would be an understatement. _"Why is this infant hugging me? Most would cower away in fear,"_ creature thought. The creature noticed the baby had fallen asleep. against his leg. He smiled softly at the sight.**"Don't worry infant, I'll get you home," **the creature whispered.

The creature felt strangely attached to the human. He had never felt this way to ANY human before. He just seemed to have a peaceful calming aura radiating off of him. He felt like this human was special. He didn't know why, he just felt that way. After all, pokemon have much sharper senses than humans.

The creature had been searching for nearly 3 hours and no signs of the boy's home. The creature settled to take the infant to his den, where he could rest for the night. The den wasn't too far away from where they currently were, so he could continue where he left off tomorrow.

**At the den:**

The den wasn't much. It was just a small cave in the side of a mountain.There was a bit of meat laying around, a few crumbs, and blood. The blood likely coming from the meat. There was one thing that could be horrible for the boy's life though. There were more creatures like the one who found the boy. **"WHO IS THE HUMAN AND WHAT IS HE DOING IN OUR HOME?!" **one of the creatures bellowed.

This got all the other creatures to turn toward the entrance. As soon as they laid eyes on the boy, they all went out in a rage. All screaming at the creature to bring this HUMAN to THEIR home. **"SILENCE," **shouted a creature, who looked far stronger than the others and looked slightly different, "**Maybe our fellow houndour has brought this child here for a reason. Would you like to share why this young one is here?"**

Everyone, now known has houndour, look towards the houndour at the entrance. **"Of course houndoom. This child was lost in the forest. I was trying to help find it's home. I had been looking for several hours and I couldn't find his parents. I opted to come back to the den and continue my search tomorrow."**

**"Very well. He may stay her for one night and one night only. Be warned though. If you bring him, or any other human ever again, you will both be punished."**

Houndour thanked him for his kindness, and laid down to sleep. He'd had a very trying day. The boy started waking up. He looked around and saw all of the houndour. Normally he'd be afraid of all the strangers, but since they all looked like the houndour that helped him, he felt calm and at peace. After about a minute, he began to drift back to sleep.

The boy started to wake up again, but his time he was on houndour's back. He didn't recognize where he was. He started moving around on houndour's back and houndour looked up.** "I see you have woken up infant," the houndour said.**

The boy was confused as he looked around at his surroundings. They were currently on a path in the woods. There were trees on the left and right of them, but not in front of them. Houndour looked sharply to the left. The bush was rustling. He set the boy down, and went to inspect the bush.

Ash, noticing he was set down, went over to some caterpie. The caterpie noticed him and were cautious. They're parents had told them not to approach humans. Though this one was just an infant, and was riding on a houndour. Surely he couldn't mean any harm to them. They started to crawl towards him. "Piiee!" **"Hi!"** the caterpie welcomed.

"p-pi-piiee?" responed ash, attempting to communicate.

**"Did you just...speak our language? Was it just a fluke?"**

Ash just giggled and patted the caterpie. The caterpie assumed it was a fluke and they all started playing. Houndour started to head back to ash, after realizing it was just a ratata, to find that ash wasn't where he was before. He quickly looked around, then saw him with the caterpie. **"Infant, come here,"** the houndour spoke.

Ash heard the familiar voice and crawled back to houndour, who promptly put him on his back to continue the search. "Ca-terCater" **"Good-bye,"** the boy said.

Houndour and the caterpie were shocked. This infant just spoke their language. Houndour wasn't sure if we was just trying to repeat what the other caterpie were saying, so he began to continue the search.

After several hours (of the boy playing, and houndour searching) the houndour decided they need to go back to the den. He knew he wasn't supposed to bring the human back, but this human was very special, showing signs of learning the pokemon language. He would keep looking tomorrow, hopefully with some help.

**At the den:**

The houndour entered the den. **"I have not been able to find the child's home. May he stay one more night? He is very special."**

The leader of the pack walked up to houndour, **"So you returned with the human? That was off limits. You must either leave him in the woods, or leave with him," **the houndoom said sternly yet calmly.

**"Please!" **the houndour pleaded. **"Just one more night! This child is very special! he's even showing signs of learning our language!"**

**"Oh he is, now is he? Then show us. Have him say something".**

**"Okay young one, say something to prove them wrong," **houndour said in a shaky voice.

The boy, sensing his friend's discomfort, got scared and started to cry. He didn't know what was happening that scared his friend.**"It seem you have lied to us. We do not accept one's who betray the pack. You must now leave. Or we'll make you leave."**

Houndour realized it was a lost cause. He and the boy sought shelter. The next 3 days were troubling. Food was scarce, and other pokemon did not like them trying to eat berries that they had "claimed". Just when houndour was about to give up, he heard a voice...

**A/N Aaand end! So that's the redo of the prologue. The first version was not very good. The storyline didn't make too much sense. I hope this is better, and it's definitely much longer! I don't know how pokemon talk. I'm basing the speech on a bulbapedia article about pikachu that shows some recurring phrases of pikachu's speech. If you know of anything that would help me with their speech, pm me. Don't forget to review! Jay4921, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fresh Start

Chapter 1 A fresh Start

**A/N Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter. Both of these chapters have been edited and improved. Something I forgot to mention, pokemon are thought of as slaves. If this offends you, please leave. Enjoy chapter 1. R&R. Flames will be ignored.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

**Key:  
><strong>"hi" - human speech**  
><strong>_"hi" thought  
><em>"**hi**"-**pokemon speech**_**(translated)**__  
>'hi' telepathy<em>

Houndour realized it was a lost cause. He and the boy sought shelter. The next 3 days were troubling. Food was scarce, and other pokemon did not like them trying to eat berries that they had "claimed" Just when houndour was about to give up, he heard a voice, "Ash! where are you Ash?!"

Houndour rushed to the voice and saw a woman. She had brunette hair, and looked to be in her 30's. She was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt, and a blue skirt.

When the woman saw him she immediately screamed, "Ash!"

She rushed toward, him picked him up, and started hugging him. She turned to the houndour, "What have you done to him?!"

The houndour let out a quiet growl. That's when Ash said, "Houndour dour".

Delia looked surprised. Then realization struck her like a lightning bolt, "Were you protecting him?"

Delia inquired. The houndour still on his guard, in case she was a fraud, nodded slightly. "Well thank you for taking care of my Ashy," she said as she took her leave.

When she was nearing her house, she noticed the houndour was following her. "Do you want to stay with my Ash?" she asked.

Houndour eyed her wearily, then nodded slightly. Before ash went to his room, he said one thing, "Mama" before promptly falling asleep on houndour's back.

**Time skip: 3 1/2 years**

"Ash honey, it's time to go to Professor. Oak's ranch!" Delia shouted.

Ash, now, 5, yelled back, "Okay mommy coming!"

Ash had never been to Prof. Oak's place before. Houndour never let him because he wasn't too trusting of humans, but Delia finally convinced him.

Ash and houndour start walking to Prof. Oak's ranch. Once they got there and opened the door, they first saw a kid Ash's age. The kid pointed at houndour and said "Grandpa, what's that pokemon?".

That's when Ash noticed the Professor. "That, Gary, is a houndour. Though I don't know what it's doing in Kanto, they're native in Johto." the Professor responded.

As Prof. Oak pondered this, Ash went up and said, "Well I don't know much about Johto, but this is houndour, he's been with me since I can remember. Are you Prof. Oak?"

The professor chuckled, "Yes I am, and I presume you're Ash. You are welcome to play with any of the pokemon here, just be careful. Let me know if you need anything."

And with that, the Professor went back to work. Ash went to play with the pokemon like Prof. Oak said he could. The ranch was huge! He could so many different pokemon. This got him very excoted as he started to play. He had been out there for about an hour, when Gary came over and said "I challenge your houndour to a pokemon battle! I borrowed my grandpa's squirtal. You can't win!"

Since Ash has never been allowed to go far from home (since houndour wouldn't let him) he was confused. "What's a pokemon battle" he asked.

Gary laughed. "Ha! You don't know what a pokemon battle is? You're so dumb, it's when two trainers send out their pokemon to battle each other. I'm going to be a pokemon master!"

Despite the explanation, ash was more confused than before. "Why would you make pokemon hurt each other forcibly? And what's a pokemon master?"

"Who cares if they get hurt? I want to prove that I'm the best! Pokemon masters are the strongest pokemon trainers in the world!"

Houndour started to sense Ash getting very nervous. And let go a low growl. "Stop growling at me! I'll show you. Squirtal, I choose you!"

"Squirtal squirt!"

**"Ash command me an attack"**houndour said.

"Umm, okay. Houndour use tackle!"

With that houndour launched forward to squirtal. "Water gun attack squirtal!"

A stream of water pushed houndour back. Before anything else could be done, Prof. Oak appeared. "What is going on here?!" he outraged, "You are battling underage?! And Gary, why do you have my squirtal! That's supposed to go to a new trainer starting in a week!"

Whilst Ash was just confused, Gary answered, "I'm sorry grandpa, I just really wanted to battle Ash's houndour, and I knew water was super effective against fire. I'm really sorry," then he smirked with a quiet remark, "But at least I was winning."

"Well Gary, I'm sorry to say, you're grounded. And you Ash, I'm going to tell your mother."

When ash got home, he asked his mother "Am I in trouble? I barely even know what a pokemon battle is," a few tears fell from ash's eyes.

That's when Delia realized. Houndour never let him leave far from the house, so he wouldn't know much common knowledge. She decided she'd become a better parent and raise her son, instead of houndour. "No Ash, you didn't know what you were doing was wrong. But no more pokemon battles until you're 10 years old. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes mommy."

And although houndour wasn't happy with Ash leaving the house more, he and Delia worked things out.

**Time skip: 5 years**

"Riinnngg riinnnggg" Ash's alarm clock blared. 'Oh boy! I finally get to become a pokemon trainer. I'm going to meet so many new friends! But what starter do I want?'. Ash was finally 10 years old, and was ready for his pokemon journey. (look up his Kanto outfit for what he looks like, but a bit more muscular) But he had different reasons than other people. Others wanted to become a pokemon master, or breeder, or any other pokemon profession. But Ash just wanted to meet new friends. Both human and pokemon alike. As ash got out of bed, his houndour woke up. Ash started heading down stairs where Delia greeted him. "Good morning Ashy! Are you ready for your pokemon journey?"

"I am mom, I'm going to make so many new friends!"

Delia sighed. She never understood why he always wanted to befriend pokemon. They were tools. The only reason she accepted houndour was because he kept her baby safe. "I hope you catch lots of pokemon!"

And with that, Ash departed for the laboratory. When he was inside, he was awe-struck. There was machines everywhere. He had never seen so much equipment in one place before! Not to mention the abundant amount of research. The thing that stuck out the most though, were the three pokeballs on a pedestal looking thing. Then he noticed the pokemon being tested on. They didn't look very happy. His thoughts were disrupted when her heard Prof. Oak. "There you are Ash! Are you ready for your pokemon journey?"

"I sure am Prof. Oak! Where's everyone else? Am I the only trainer starting?"

"Well they all came and gone, I'm afraid there are no pokemon left."

He had lied. He knew Ash's starter pokemon was a pikachu, from when they saved celebi (move 4). So he made an excuse saying that all the pokemon were gone.

"Aww, are you sure there are no pokemon left?"

"Well, there is ONE pokemon left that I caught chewing on electrical cables, but it's not trained yet."

"I'll take it professor!"

Prof. Oak let out the pikachu. Right as it saw the Professor, it go ready to use it's thundershock. _**"Wait! Don't hurt him! He was just catching you so you would stop chewing the cables! You see, lots of pokemon in the ranch depend on that electricity. Whether it's to heal them, or recharge electric types. All the pokemon need this electricity for survival and if you chew out a cable, they won't get the energy."**_

Both Prof. Oak and pikachu were shocked to say the least. Ash just said a series of "pikas" and "pikachus". But pikachu was more than just shocked, he was awestruck! This _**human**_ could speak his language! Maybe this human wasn't bad like the other ones. It was then that he noticed the houndour. The houndour didn't seem abused. Strange. He decided to go with him; just in case.

Ash noticed pikachu eyeing him, and quickly said, _"Hi my names ash, and I'd like to be your trainer. I want to go on a journey and make lots of new friends, just like you. Will you join me?"_

Pikachu knew this human was truly special, if he was so fluent in his language, so he decided to stay with him.

As Ash, houndour, and pikachu left (pikachu on his shoulder) they saw Gary. "Hey Ash, did you forget where the lab is? It's the other way, idiot. Maybe you'll make it in time to see my pokemon!"

Ash was about to make a remark until he realized. _**Flashback**_. _**"Where's everyone else? Am I the only trainer starting?"**_

_**"Well they all came and gone, I'm afraid there are no pokemon left"**_

_**End flashback**_

'I wonder why he would lie like that. Maybe he just wanted me to have pikachu. I'll have to ask him when I get to viridian city' and they continued on. As they got onto route 1, Ash saw a pidgey. "Hey look, a pidgey!"

The pidgey heard him, and immediately fled yelling _"Human! Human!"_

At first ash was confused until he saw e flock of spearow flying toward him. 'uh oh'. "RUN!" ash shouted at the top of his lungs.

They were running as fast as they could, pikachu holding on for dear life. He was ducking and weaving though the obstacles in his way. They passed many pokemon who fled at the sight of the spearow flock and human. As they continued running, they got cornered. They either had to jump in the river, or face the spearow. So they jumped in the river. As the rapids were pushing them around, Ash caught sight of a fishing pole line. He grabbed as securely as he could and tugged twice. The fisher pulled them up. When they got out he faintly heard the fisher say, "Oh, it's just a stupid boy".

Ash saw the girl, she had orange hair, yellow shirt, and blue shorts hung by two straps. As ash noticed the bike, he quickly said, "I'm going to borrow this, bye!"

"Hey! Give me back my bike you thief!" the orange haired girl yelled.

Ash didn't though, he pedaled like his life depended on it (Which it did). As a storm struck, the spearow could be seen catching up. Because the dirt road was now mud, the bike slipped and fell. Ash was quick to stand up though, his pokemon were in no condition to run and quite frankly, neither was he. He shouted at the spearow "Don't hurt my friends! hurt me, or even kill me if you want! Just don't do ANYTHING to my pokemon!"

As he said this, pikachu knew what had to be done. He jumped onto Ash's shoulder, and jumped again. Right as he used his thundershock, a lightning bolt struck pikachu and supercharged it. A massive bolt of lightning was seen going at the spearow. When the light died down, ash could be seen collapsed, next to his pikachu. "T-thank y-you" Ash Mumbled.

"Pikapi" **"Ash,"**pikachu responded. Ash, realizing their situation, picked up pikachu and houndour and ran to the pokemon center. He was very exhausted from all the running and now he was holding two pokemon. As soon as he got to viridian city, a Police officer showed up. "Hold it!" She said as she grabbed his arm.

Remember one of his lessons, he pulled out his pokedex and continued running. When he pushed open the door to the pokemon center, he collapsed.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! So ash is at the viridian city pokemon center taking a nap. What did you think? If you have any suggestions, or tips, feel free to give them! Don't forget to review. Jay4921, signing out!**


	3. Chap 2: A new pokemon for a new trainer!

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of Journey of the Chosen One. My other two chapters (even though one is a prologue) have been edited a lot. The story makes much more sense now. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Key:  
><strong>"hi" - human speech**  
><strong>_"hi" thought  
><em>"**hi**"-**pokemon speech**_**(translated)**__  
>'hi' telepathy<em>

Chapter 2: A new pokemon for a new trainer!

"Pikapi" **"Ash,"**pikachu responded. Ash, realizing their situation, picked up pikachu and houndour and ran to the pokemon center. He was very exhausted from all the running and now he was holding two pokemon. As soon as he got to viridian city, a Police officer showed up. "Hold it!" She said as she grabbed his arm.

Remember one of his lessons, he pulled out his pokedex and continued running. When he pushed open the door to the pokemon center, he collapsed.

Ash began to open his eyes. "Houndour! Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"I'm coming," said an unfamiliar voice.

A woman with pink hair and a nurse's outfit walked in through the door. "Hello, I'm nurse joy. How are you feeling?" she asked. "Are you feel sore or tired?"

Ash began to sit up. "No, I feel just fine. Where is pikachu and houndour?" Ash asked.

"I'll take you to them right away!" nurse joy answered.

Ash began to observe the room he was in. There was a heart monitor, a b .ed (that he was laying on) and a clock. He got up to follow nurse joy to his pokemon. As soon as he got to their room (they shared one), pikachu and houndour ran up to him, then promptly collapsed. "Oh dear," nurse joy said. "You two aren't ready to get up yet, you took a lot of damage. Just rest here and you'll be ready in an hour. Get plenty of rest!"

She then led Ash to the lobby. He saw a certain red headed girl and said, "Hey, I'm sorry I took your bike. I was trying to keep my pokemon safe. I'll repay you as soon as possible."

Misty got up and yelled, "You'd better! You stole that bike and are responsible for any and all damage done to it! Wait, what do you mean 'repay'? Did something happen to it?"

"Yeah, it was hit by a lightning bolt...I'm really sorry. On the bright side though, my pokemon are going to be okay"

At the mention of pokemon, the girl softened up a bit. She cared about pokemon more than most people in this world do. Given, not MUCH more, but more, none the less. "I'm Misty Waterflower, what's your name?" Misty asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you."

Ash took a seat and looked around the lobby. There was a counter where nurse joy was currently at and a bench. It wasn't a fancy lobby, just a room for a purpose_. "I kind of wonder why the spearow attacked me. All the pokemon, to my knowledge, has been very nice to me. But the spearow looked ready to kill. I wonder why?"_

Thirty minutes had passes and he heard a *ding*. His pokemon were seen walking out of the room to him. They looked warily at Misty for a moment, but disregarded her. **"Ash!"** pikachu said. **"I missed you so much! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"**

"No pikachu, I'm fine. You gave me quite a scare though."

Houndour looked fondly at the two bonding. _"Pikachu will be a great friend,"_ he though. His thoughts were cut short though when the ceiling exploded. "Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right!"

The people who busted in were wearing white clothing with a red 'R' on the shirt and black gloves. Jessie's was a tank top and a skirt, and James had normal shirt and pants.

As ash listened, he realized one thing, "That meowth can talk? That's really cool!"

"Shut it twerp, we came here for your pokemon, not you interests! Let's start with that pikachu, and; that; whatever that is." Jessie retorted.

"No you're not taking my pokemon!"

"Oh really? Then we'll have to take it by force, ekans go!"

"Koffing go!"

"Pikachu, houndour, think you can fight?"

Both pokemon jumped in front of Ash, ready to fight.

"Ekans, tackle attack."

"Koffing you too."

Ekans and koffing shot forward to hit their targets.

"Jumped to the side, the hit them with your own tackle attack!"

Right as Ekans and koffing were about to hit, pikachu and houndour jumped to the side, and hit them with their own tackle attack. Koffing and ekans were redirected and hit each other, making them fly back.

"Ekans poison sting!"

"Koffing smog!"

Little darts shot out of ekans mouth, and a gaseous substance came out of koffings.

"Houndour use flamethrower on poison sting to stop it! Pikachu use thundershock on the smog!" Ash commanded.

The poison sting stopped launching forward when it collided with the flamethrower. Then the thundershock collided with smog, an explosion was made, sending the criminals flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!"

"Wow Ash, that was pretty good battling. Who taught you?" Misty asked.

"No one did, I just know the things I picked up from watching houndour," Ash responded.

"Okay, I'm guessing you've had the houndour for a while then. Do you mind if I travel with you? You seem like a good battler. I might be able to learn a thing or two by watching you."

"Sure, the more the merrier!".

And with that, the new duo went off.

**Two Hours Later**

"AAAAHHHHH!" a scream was heard.

"Misty, what's wrong?!" Ash asked worriedly.

"b-b-BUG!" Misty scream again.

Ash looked at where misty was pointing and saw the caterpie on the branch.

"Piii! Cat-caterpie!" **"Ahhh human! Get away from me!"**

"It's okay caterpie, she won't hurt you." Ash comforted.

**"**Like hell I won't!" Misty yelled.

Ash realizing what misty might do, quickly jumped in front of caterpie with his arms spread. "Wait! Don't hit him! Why would hit such a defenseless pokemon Misty? He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

Misty became very confused by this remark. "Why do you care so much? It's just a pokemon. On top of that, a slimy, disgusting bug pokemon. So why shouldn't I hit it? Teach it a lesson."

Ash, like Misty, was also very confused. "It's a living being like the two of us. So what if he doesn't have limbs? He's unique in his own way. All pokemon are. It doesn't matter what type or race they are. They're all special, and I'd like to catch him. Are you okay with that?

Misty and caterpie were both taken back by this statement. _"Wow, Ash really is special. He's the first person I've ever seen speak so highly of pokemon. Maybe he's right, maybe we should be kinder and more considerate towards pokemon," _Misty thought.

_"Wow, a human wants to catch me? But I'm just a weak caterpie! And he even cares about my well being? Going as far as to protect me from a human? Maybe I should go with him."_

Ash was watching them, and began to grow impatient. "So what'll it be caterpie? Wanna join me on my journey?" Ash smiled.

Caterpie thought it over for a few seconds before nodding his head, "Pi".

Ash held out a pokeball for caterpie to go into, making the catch official. Caterpie crawled over the the pokeball and pressed it's button. A glowing red light enveloped him, as he was sucked inside. "Ding".

"Alright!" Ash yelled as he struck a pose, "I caught my first pokemon!"

Ash immediately let the caterpie out. "You can choose whether you want to be inside of the pokeball, or out with the rest of us caterpie."

**"I'll stay out, the pokeball feels cramped"**

**"Little death traps," **pikachu muttered.

"No problem caterpie!" Ash said as he put away the pokeball, "I'm fine with you staying out."

"Hey Ash, did you understand what it said?" Misty asked suspiciously.

Ash frowned, "Can't you? I thought it was common to understand pokespeach."

MIsty was again taken back a little, "Umm no, that's not common. In fact, I think you're one of the only people on the world to be able to understand them. I don't know how you learned, but that's pretty cool."

As Ash and misty continued down the road they heard a scream...

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Sorry this took a long time to come out, I just couldn't bring myself to write. I think I may have made pikachu a little too trusting when he saw Ash at the pokemon center, but I want ash's pokemon to be extremely over-protective of him. It just seems like something that would fit in a world like this. Also, sorry if Misty's harsh language offended you, I feel like she would say things like that (at least in the beginning) due to her naturally angry exterior. I hope you enjoyed! Jay4921, signing out!**


End file.
